


The Author of The journals

by Deathbyspook



Series: He's Coming [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Historical RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyspook/pseuds/Deathbyspook





	The Author of The journals

A dark man stepped out of the portal, his 6 fingers uncovered. Dipper shouted to his Grunkle Stan, not looking away from the dark figure. “Who is that?!”  
Grunkle Stan looked at Dipper, with a serious tone he said, “the author of the journals…”   
The man uncovered himself.  
“George Washington”  
The president looked at everyone, before lunging forward and killing a British Spy with his hand.  
No one can escape from George Washington.  
He’s coming for all the British Spys


End file.
